


草原上·十一

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland





	草原上·十一

他们坐在摩托车上一路飞驰回家。两人都忘记了戴头盔，只想第一时间冲回那处秘地。王凯紧紧搂住阿云嘎的腰，将身体紧贴在他的身上，身上的汗水浸湿了两个人，又被拂面而来的风吹干。他十指交叉，紧紧拥抱，像是要把他锁在自己的怀里一样，要将他依靠。

直到到了地方，王凯才从刚才的恍惚中回味过来。那茫茫然，轻飘飘的感觉像一团棉花将他包裹，将他从现实中捞出来，放入了想象的海洋里。在王凯的脑海里两人已经除下了衣物开始做爱，甚至连上下都分得明白。王凯沉浸在想象中无法自拨，仿佛那触摸真实存在，将他撩拨。

直到阿云嘎将他从车后座上抱下来的时候王凯还在迷糊，甚至叫了几声“嘎子”。

别碰我，嘎子。

触到阿云嘎受伤的眼神时他才明白发生了什么，他既不想下车把梦中断，又想立刻跟阿云嘎共赴巫山：天知道他已经为这一天做了多少准备。他的钱包里永远有一个避孕套，但他今天恰恰好没有带钱包；他在网吧恶补了无数部小电影，却连自慰都羞于下手。

但今天无论是否做好准备他都必须面对这场战争。王凯攥紧拳头，拉着阿云嘎的手跟他走进了那间熟悉又陌生的地下室。

打开灯，各处还是老样子。床头的台灯还放在床头，杯子从柜子上也移到了床头，或许是睡前拿过来的，喝了一口，然后剩下的便放在那里。

王凯鬼使神差拿起来，就着冷的搪瓷杯喝了一口冷的水。没想到却被阿云嘎抓了个正着，王凯犟嘴道：“亲都亲了，喝你一口水怎么了！”

喝你一口水怎么了。阿云嘎捏捏王凯鼓鼓的腮帮子，跑进厕所洗手，说道：“当然没问题啦！想喝多少口水都可以。”

王凯点了点头转过身去，这才后知后觉发现自己被调戏了。阿云嘎话里有话，听起来总觉得不是那么纯洁。

“什么口水！”王凯怒道，追着阿云嘎要打他却又下不去手。“一天到晚脑子里都想什么呢。”他小声说道。

“想什么，”阿云嘎快活的声音伴着水声从厕所传了出来，“当然是整天想你啊。”

王凯猝不及防被这个炸弹击中，虽然情话说得直接又笨拙，但王凯就是很喜欢听。趁阿云嘎还在洗手，王凯谨慎地打量着周围的布置摆设，想了想，才局促地坐到了床边上，耳边仿佛想起了阿云嘎的歌声，歌声里荡漾着对未来的向往。

“凯凯。”阿云嘎认真地洗完了手，一刻也等不及，跑到王凯身边坐下，将他一把搂入怀里，两个人一起倒在了床上。“凯凯，以后我给你当哥好不好。”

王凯瞪眼，气得想要挣扎出他的怀抱：“我明明比你大两岁！”

阿云嘎脸微红，也不只是羞赧还是因为一小时前的酒精：“我听说……我听说……哥就是上面的那个。”他环住王凯，不顾他的挣扎，像抓住一只狂躁的猫一样摁住他，在他额上亲了亲：“我要做上面那个好不好。”阿云嘎盯着他的眼睛，像一只温柔的虎盯着自己的爱人，一刻也不愿放松。“答应我，凯凯，答应我好不好。”

王凯转过身去，却又被阿云嘎叼着耳朵拽了回去。他压抑住狂跳的心脏，压抑着滚烫的热血，抓住阿云嘎伸到他胸前的手，犹疑着回答“好”，却突然反悔：“你有经验吗!没经验不能做攻的！”

“哟，还知道攻呢。”阿云嘎亲亲他的耳朵，又伸出舌头舔了一圈耳廓，只把他弄得浑身颤栗，心跳加速到快要从胸膛里跳了出来。

“哥哥不会做攻，但哥哥可以学嘛。”阿云嘎一本正经说着胡话，一边隔着裤子摆弄王凯的性器。他上下夹击，王凯已经被弄得浑身潮红，性器挺立，被扒掉的风衣摊在床上，濡湿的性器将白色的裤子都染成了透明。然而阿云嘎绝不妥协，他隔靴搔痒一样摆弄着湿润的巨大家伙，把王凯伺候得意乱情迷又欲罢不能。他右手顺着性器的形状一遍遍撸下来，左手则趁机解开裤扣，将那大家伙从被束缚的禁锢中解放出来。

他的宝贝，可真大，真迷人。阿云嘎这样想到，近乎膜拜一样凑近那个性器。它是那样挺拔，笔直，像一根标枪一样竖立在那里。他忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔顶端的头，腥涩的味道立刻从舌尖传到了他的大脑中，连同兴奋的颤栗一起，将他灵魂深处的那根神经唤醒。

阿云嘎不甚熟练地讨好着他美丽又迷人的恋人。恋人的呻吟是对他的奖赏，每一声冲进他耳朵的呻吟都像一面战鼓的敲击令他振奋。他犹豫着用口腔包裹住龟头，轻轻吸吮便令他忍不住尖叫出声，连带着手一起不受控制地摁上了他的后颈，想要他吞得更紧，更深。

而他也这样做了。

阿云嘎生涩地为王凯深喉着——那时他们还不知道这个叫什么名字，只知道试探着互相摸索快乐的秘密——一边用因为刺激缩紧的喉咙为他按摩，又用舌头轻舔过柱身，将王凯抚慰。

直到他释放在自己嘴里。王凯爽到翻了白眼，而阿云嘎也擦净了嘴边的白浊，将满嘴精液咽了下去，凑到王凯身边，又与他接了个深沉带着爱意的吻。


End file.
